Peter & the Mermaids
by uptown funk555556
Summary: An alternate version of what happened when Peter was rescued by the three mermaids after falling overboard.


Peter's heart sunk in his chest just as his body did into the water. Not only did he not know how to swim, but his hands were still tied behind his back from when Captain Hook forced him on the plank. Even if he did know how to swim, he had no way of getting out. As he slowly began watching Tink fade away as she screamed his name from above the water, he couldn't help but think that this was it. His life was over, and he'd have no chance to save his kids. He thought he saw someone swimming his way, but it was too late. They were too far away, and he was beginning to lose consciousness. This was the end of his life...

The next thing he knew, he was on top of a rock in the middle of the ocean. He had no idea how he got there, but here he was. Suddenly, he heard giggling, and turned over to see where it was coming from. He turned and what he saw next made him glad his wife was so far away. He saw three of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life leaning on the rock. They were all topless, had perfect bodies (or the top half at least, as their legs were under the water), but had unusual hair colors. One had blue hair, another red, and the last (and most beautiful) had green.

"He's awake," the blue haired one said.

"Am I in heaven?" Peter asked, stunned at the goddesses who were before him.

They all giggled, "Only if you want to be," the red haired one said as she playfully untied his tie.

"We've missed you so much, Peter," the blue haired one said.

"H-h-how d-do you know my n-n-name?" he asked them.

"We all know you, Peter Pan!" the blue haired one said as she flaunted her voluptuous figure in front of him, revealing her bottom half.. SHE WAS A MERMAID! All of them were!

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed, nervously backing away.

The all giggled as they joined him on the rock, "Don't be shy, Peter," the green haired one said in a seductive voice.

"Oh, no, it's just... you're m-m-m-mer..." before he could even finish, the blue haired one took his head in her hands.

"You've been away too long," she said, "Let me help you remember," she pulled him in and kissed him passionately. Peter had never felt anything like the rush he got from kissing her, "How was that?" she asked him.

"Hee hee hee," he giggled out of pleasure.

"I want to help him remember!" the red haired one exclaimed, seemingly jealous of the blue haired one, as she pulled Peter in and kissed him too. The rush from her kiss was even greater than before, "Oh, Peter! I think I love you!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" he excitedly asked, just as the green haired one, and hands down the most beautiful of the three, pulled him in.

"Don't fool yourself," she told the red haired one, before turning toward Peter, "I'm the one for Peter!" She pulled him in and kissed him. Peter did not know it was possible to feel this good! "Did you miss us, Peter?" she asked him.

"I think _he_ did," the blue haired one said, pointing to below Peter's waist. Peter looked down and noticed that he had a very obvious erection. He tried nervously to cover it up, but the women simply giggled, laid his back down on the rock, and all three of them surrounded him, giggling and ogling over him like he was a beach hunk. They continued flaunting their perfectly formed breasts in front of his beaming eyes, as if he didn't notice them before.

"Oh Peter!" the red haired on said as she grazed her hand over his cheek, "You're SO handsome!"

"Let's just get you out of these odd clothes," the blue haired one said as she unzipped his pants.

The three of them stripped him completely naked while they continued giggling.

"Let's see how much he missed us," the green haired one said as she lowered down and began sucking on his penis.

"OH MY!" he exclaimed, before the red haired one began kissing him again.

Life could not get any better than this. Peter wished he could stay on this rock forever.

"PETER!" he heard a familiar voice shout from the distance. The mermaids suddenly stopped performing fellatio on him, much to his extreme disappointment. Peter looked over and saw Tinker Bell, her face red full of envy.

"Tink!" Peter shouted at the fairy whom he was now extremely angered at for ruining the happiest moment of his life, "Could you please just give me a couple of minutes?!"

"I thought you were dead!" she said to him.

"So did I," he said, "but it was really looking like a good thing."

"Well I'm sure these three water sluts would be happy to know that you're MARRIED!" Tink said to him with a stern look.

The three ladies began looking at each other in disbelief.

"It's ok," he pleaded, desperate for them to resume pleasuring him, "She's lying! I'm not married! Really!"

"Oh really?" Tink said, "And how about those kids that you came back here to rescue?!"

The mermaids shook their heads and looked at Peter in disbelief.

"Ok, maybe I'm _a little_ married, but remember how much fun we were just having?" the mermaids returned to the water, and Peter sighed in utter disappointment, "Well thanks a lot Tink!"

Who knew that Tinker Bell was such a cock block?


End file.
